Superwoman
by Juniper11
Summary: Because sometimes a woman just has to endure...and TenTen is a woman.


**_Superwoman_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own A. Key's Superwoman._**

**_A/N: I know. It's really short, but I kind of like it._**

She walked down the street not oblivious to the whispers around her, but continued to hold her head high.

_I heard she cheated on him._

A small boy came barreling towards her, but she caught him just as he was about to run into an elderly woman.

"Be more careful. You could hurt someone." She said smiling down at him. He nodded solemnly for he was awed by her beauty.

_I heard he was just tired of her._

Ten walked towards the woman, and asked her if she needed any assistance. A flash of relief flickered across the woman's face as she nodded at TenTen. TenTen grabbed hold of the woman's elbow to steady her and helped her cross the street. She was a little wobbly and TenTen wondered briefly why she was out alone anyway.

_I heard she wasn't much of a kunoichi and the Hyuuga's didn't want to weaken their bloodline._

The elderly woman at her side heard the last whisper, and took a swing at the evil gossiper with her pocketbook. Tenten had to catch the woman because the speed of her momementum would have sent her crashing towards the ground.

After TenTen had helped the woman home she let out a little sigh, and headed to Ichiruka's for some ramen. Naruto was there enjoying his meal as usual but when he looked up, and saw her he hastily threw some money on the counter, and left what most people would call his haven. TenTen sat down, and ordered a bowl of ramen.

It was quiet in the shop. So quiet that she could hear the whispers clearly.

_I heard that his uncle forbade a match between the two._

TenTen lifted her chopsticks to her mouth, blowing slightly so as not to burn her tongue. She let the ramen glide down her throat soothing at least one of the aches that she had acquired.

_I heard that he was engaged to someone else the entire time. He was just toying with her. As if he'd want a nobody like her. _

TenTen looked up when she realized that she was no longer alone.

"TenTen! We just heard we came--" Sakura broke off staring at TenTen.

She didn't look like she had just broken up with her boyfriend of two years. She looked radiant, and downright gorgeous.

_Look at her. Obviously Neji realized she's a little whore._

"TenTen?" Ino asked hesitantly.

TenTen smiled at her friends and beckoned them to come join her. They walked over awkwardly and sat one on each side.

"Where's Hinata?" TenTen asked.

"She's coming." Sakura replied after she had finished ordering her food. "She just had to make a stop first."

TenTen nodded absently.

"Are you okay?" Ino dared to ask the weapon's mistress. "You look okay. Hell, you look great. How is it that the love of your life can leave you, and you look this damn good?"

TenTen paused thinking carefully of the best way to answer her question. A song came to mind with the words that had been empowering her ever since the end of her relationship with the man she loved, the man she would always love.

"Ino!" Sakura said scandalized.

"I'm sorry, but inquiring minds want to know. I was a wreck when Shikamaru left me. I looked so bad that when I went on missions I didn't have to fight at all. The enemy just looked at me, and ran away screaming." Sakura rolled her eyes, and made a disbelieving sound. "It's true! Ask Choji."

Suddenly, TenTen felt arms wrap around her, and hug her tightly. She turned her neck around to glance at whoever held her in their embrace.

Hinata stepped back and blushed. "I am so sorry that Neji--"

TenTen waved her off. "You don't have to apologize for Neji."

"But--"

"Hinata, its fine. I'll be okay."

Hinata looked at her taking her in. "You look--"

"Phenomenal." Ino finished for her. "She was about to tell us her secret to surviving a breakup before you came in. Take a seat Hinata."

Hinata did so, sitting on the other side of Sakura.

"Seriously TenTen, if there's anything we can do, you know we're here for you." Sakura said.

TenTen shook her head. "I'll be okay. I think time is the only help I'll be able to get." TenTen stood, and gave her companions a brave smile that belied the heartbreak that lied deep within her. "Secret Ino? There's no secret. It's just that even when I'm a mess I still put on a vest with a S on my chest."

She turned, and walked out then. A breeze blew through her unbound hair letting in dance in the wind. There was a light sway to her hips that drew the attention of many males. Her head was held high, and her back was straight. There was strength and determination in her stride. She was a woman whose heart was breaking, yet she was a woman who would endure and go on. It didn't matter what people said she would still be a capable, independent woman.

With or Without Neji Hyuuga.


End file.
